wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Early Wiggly Friends
The Early Wiggly Friends are a trio group of Wiggle Friends. They are Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword. They made their video debuts in The Wiggles' First Video and were considered as all of "The Wiggly Friends" until Wags debuted in 1995. They date back to The Wiggles' early years from 1993 to 1995 when they were still developing. Trivia * They shared playing the Red Starry Keyboard in videos. Gallery GregandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and the Early Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends in "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Early Wiggly Friends AnthonyandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Early Wiggly Friends MurrayandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Murray and the Early Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledance!" end credits TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledance!" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles Movie" TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "The Pink Towel Chase" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles" TV Series TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinTheParty.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends in "The Party" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinTootToot!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Toot Toot!" TheEarlyWigglyFriendsonQantasAirplane.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends on Qantas airplane TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in the Wiggly Dressing Room TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinDirections.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Directions" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinManners.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Manners" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinImagination.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Imagination" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsin2000.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in 2000 concert TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinWiggleBay.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Wiggle Bay" BytheBeach23.png|The Early Wiggly Friends in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheEarlyWigglyFriendsatSydneyAcademy.png|The Early Wiggle Friends at Sydney Academy TheEarlyWiggleFriendsatArtomonBowlingClub.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends at Artomon Bowling Club TheEarlyWiggleFriendsatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends at "Space Dancing!" premiere TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Space Dancing!" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!222.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!223.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends holding hands WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!224.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends becoming invisible TheEarlyWiggleFriendsPlushToys.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends plush toys TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggly Safari Show" TopoftheTots111.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Top of the Tots" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinTVSeries4.png|The Early Wiggly Friends in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinWigglyAnimation.png|The Early Wiggly Friends in Wiggly Animation TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Sailing Around the World" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Little Rock Concert" TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsonCBS.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends on CBS File:TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" File:TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledancing!" SamandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Sam and the Early Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Getting Strong!" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends at Wiggles World theme park TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsatSixFlags.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends at Six Flags theme park TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Big Big Show" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends on MYER Christmas parade TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur(TVSeries3).jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TV Series 3 TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Wiggly Circus" concert TheEarlyWiggleFriendsatDreamworld.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends at Dreamworld File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas291.png|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Australia Day" concert special TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" WigglySongtime!13.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Wiggly Songtime!" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Getting Strong Live in Concert" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinCelebration!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Celebration!" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Taking Off!" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends in "Taking Off!" concert SimonandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Simon and the Early Wiggly Friends LachyandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Lachy and the Early Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends on "Carols in the Domain" $_19.JPG|The Early Wiggly Friends new plush IMG_1458.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends in The 2008 US Tour 531148-school-holiday-fun-guide.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends and Fairy Larrisa Dorothy-the-Dinosaur (1).jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends in Rove Live 323494401_99793fe14a_o.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends in Racing To The Rainbow! Show 323494425_d793e82957_o.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends and Fireman Sam 39805703_919814e679_o.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends in Sailing Around the World Live DSC03632.JPG|The Early Wiggly Friends in The 2007 US Tour 9346740373_bfdd3c5894_o.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends in The 2003 Tour Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:Dorothy Trios Category:Henry Trios Category:Captain Feathersword Trios Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Trios